


兽类恋爱指南 08

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup





	兽类恋爱指南 08

·开不了车的时候无比饥渴，现在能开车了我又开始心不在焉怎么办……？

 

08

 

Victoria Vinciguerra坐回椅子上。

她一面端详Illya Kuryakin的脸，一面说：“Solo先生，你要在那里待到什么时候？”

门被推开，Napoleon Solo走进来，身后是一群倒在地上呻吟的保镖和护卫。

“你的保镖们水平下降了，Vinciguerra夫人。”

“托你的福，”金发美人转过身，“上次你来拜访的时候，干掉了我手下最好的保镖。”

“荣幸之至。”Solo掀起嘴角笑笑，迅速恢复面无表情的冷酷，“他在哪？”

气压下降，猛虎蓄势待发。

“就在这，Solo先生。”Victoria伸手将身后的床露出来，她身旁没有任何守卫，却胸有成竹毫无惧色，这让Solo没法放弃警惕。他站在原地没有靠近，试图用语言向她施压：

“你知道我可以就这样带走他，对吧？”

“当然可以——如果你知道怎么唤醒这位睡美人的话……”黄金蟒的鳞片在金发美人的额角、眼尾隐现，让她的一举一动都沾染上毒液一般的隐秘杀机，“……王子殿下。”

“你对他做了什么！”Solo吼道，Victoria能听到那只孟加拉虎在怒吼，这让她体内的巨蟒也吐着信子进入戒备。

“注射了一点麻醉剂——猫咪专用的，当然——还有一点点毒素。剂量很小，暂时只会让他昏睡过去，但是……如果二十四小时之内没有解药的话，恐怕这位睡美人就要一睡不醒了……”她抚摸着Illya的额头，眼睛却盯着Solo。她心中笃定对方会屈服，因此毫不犹豫地抛出自己的筹码。

“我以为我哥哥已经解决所有的事情了？”Solo摊开手，往里面一步步靠近。他突然完全冷静下来了，Victoria想谈判，而这正是他所擅长的领域。

“那远远不够！”Victoria嘶声说，“Solo家的人都是欺诈师，你们的许诺不值一文！”

“我很遗憾你和Robert没有达成协议，但，牵扯到Kuryakin的头上就是你的失误了，Vinciguerra夫人。”他扬扬手示意Illya的身份，“他是我的未婚夫，但在那之前，他是Kuryakin家的人。如果今天Illya出了任何差错，Kuryakin们首先会找上你——而不是我。”

“别转移话题，Solo先生，也用不着吓唬我。”女人凝神看着他，眸子像某种指针，紧紧压在齿轮上方，随着机关的旋转而跳动。

“那么能说说您的策略么？如果您没有从我这里讨到好处，打算怎么向Kuryakin家交代？”Solo越发轻松，他双手插着口袋，双肩松懈。“……鉴于将所有的过错推到Solo家身上已经不成立这点。”

Victoria缓缓绽开笑容，黄金蟒伸展下颚——“你真的这么认为？Solo在Kuryakin眼里无可指摘？”

“什么意思？”

“我那么容易就把Kuryakin家的小少爷从Solo的势力下绑架过来，在Kuryakin眼中，Solo真的也是受害者？”Victoria的手指在Illya的额上滑动，昏睡中的Illya并不平静，他皱着眉、嘴里喘着粗气，Solo注意到这点，他重新紧绷起来。

“你做了什么？”

“一点点添加剂……”她笑着，从床边离开来到Solo面前，与他对峙，“一点有趣的添加剂。”

床上的Illya挣扎起来，他被束缚在床头的铁链发出碰撞声。他没有醒来，Solo却惊异地看见白色的耳朵从他的头发里缓缓冒出、带斑纹的尾巴随着他的扭动从身下舒展。他低吼着，牙床挤压出尖牙、手指长出利爪……

“你做了什么！”Solo怒吼着，猛虎瞬间朝她扑去，Victoria好整以暇地任由利爪压住她脆弱的脖子，甚至露出一个笑。

“催情剂，没有解药，只能靠原始的办法舒缓。如果Kuryakin发现你做了什么事，他们真的会认为你与这件事毫无瓜葛么？”

Solo狠狠压住女人的脖子，争斗一触即发，但Illya的嘶吼打断了这一切。

豹子醒了，他用沙哑的声音确认道：“Solo？”

“Illya！别挣扎！”Solo没有松开Victoria，反而用力摁下去，脆弱的喉软骨发出危险的声响，她反笑起来。

Solo的眸子瞬间收缩！巨蟒在他身下如急拧如闪电，她用全身的力量绞住孟加拉虎，挤压他的骨头和他肺里的空气，像浸湿的麻绳，越缠越紧。Solo嘶吼着、爪子死死把持着巨蟒的头骨，但随着空气被一点点抽离，他眼前的视线开始模糊，终于，孟加拉虎松手了，黄金蟒飞窜逃出。

门被牢牢锁上后，绑住Illya的锁链自动松开。他挣脱手铐，支撑着自己无力的身体爬到因为缺氧几近昏迷的Solo身旁，用手拍打他的脸。

“Solo！Napoleon Solo！”

“……我没事……”恢复现身状态的男人勉强回应，Illya却充耳不闻，捏住他的嘴俯下身，开始替他做人工呼吸。

一、二……

Illya的手托住他的下巴，另一只手捏紧他的鼻子。他听见他低声计数，然后俯下身用唇包裹住他，深深往他嘴里吹气。Illya的气味钻入他鼻中，冰冻的风、干冷的雪、被风干的波斯树脂、被燃烧的香柏木、被手指搓揉过的烟叶、被割下的青草……他着迷地闻着他的味道，另一股味道在他们身边蒸腾起来，Illya从他的唇上离开，鼻尖却依旧相对。

融化的劳丹脂、捣成粉末的肉豆蔻、滴出树脂的阿拉斯加雪松、沾染露水的树藓、湿润的泥土……它们沉甸甸地沉在鼻息间，随着呼吸进入血液中。

Illya从Solo身上弹开，像被烫到一样双瞳颤抖，但Solo却伸手揽住他的后颈将他压向自己。Illya紧紧盯住那双灰蓝的瞳孔，没有反抗，闭着眼让他的唇捕捉住自己。唇齿触碰的一瞬间，两股味道碰撞在一起，Solo含着他的唇，模糊地叹气道：

“上帝啊，你真好闻。”

Illya不说话，跨坐在Solo身上将自己狠狠摁上吐出情话的双唇，像吮吸乳汁一样吮吸着他。Solo放在他后颈的手移到头发上揉动，两只耳朵从他稻金色的头发里弹出来，蓬松的尾巴在身后甩动，Illya将腹部压在Solo的胸腹上轻蹭，Solo便会意地将手伸到他的腹部抚摸，Illya满意地哼出声，蓝眼睛傲慢地看着他，脸上的酡红却暴露了他。他突然抓住Solo的手，直起身子用自己的胯部碾压下去，听见躺在地上的男人发出一声浓重的喘息，他更加得意，开始像骑马一样顶动胯间。布料的摩擦和男人勃发的性器擦过会阴的快感让他轻轻喘起气，他舔着嘴唇，双手撑着Solo的胸口，扭动腰身抚慰自己。

Solo觉得他的心脏快要炸开，Illya明显开始不受控制了，但他还留着一丝理智。“你知道你自己在干什么吗？”

“蠢货，我当然知道。”这句话现在变得像醉鬼的“我没醉”一样无用，Solo握住他的腰，感受他原本低于常人的体温在掌下燃烧起来。

“你确定你想要这个？”Solo挺了一下腰，Illya的眼睛冒出被冒犯的气愤，随后他把Solo狠狠压在地上，更加用力地蹭动起来。

“我、确、定。”

“你就是学不会教训，是吧？”

上下突然颠倒，他被翻过来压倒在地上，Solo的双手撑在他脸侧，辛香笼罩上来，他再也没有余裕回应，揽住Solo的颈，急切地咬上那双唇。

 

——你就是学不会教训，是吧？

——是的。


End file.
